Dark Times
by Soteria-Bringer-of-Dawn
Summary: What happens when Voldemort's strongest death eater; his daughter, the weilder of Sirius Black's wand, discovers that she has been lied to her whole life? Will she continue to fight by his side, or will she seek revenge? This is a Draco/OC story
1. Chapter 1

Deep in the darkness of the forbidden woods on the grounds of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry; a large, black manor sat atop a large hill. On the outside, the manor seemed empty, but the inside was alive with people walking about, chatting almost silently amongst themselves. An insane cackle rings through the manor as a woman dances through the halls, a demented grin spread across her lips. Her long, curly, black hair pulled high atop her head, her black, corset gown billowing as she moved through the darkness. The woman had spent too many years in Azkaban prison and the solitude had eaten away at her sanity.

The woman flung open the doors of a large room; a throne made of bones was nestled against the wall of the far end. A man, with the face of a snake, sat in the throne, a beautiful girl, no older than 15 stood beside him. Her hair was black as night, and her eyes, a warm caramel color. She wore a similar dress to the one the insane woman who was dancing her way towards them wore; only hers fell to knee length. The man was the infamous Dark Lord, Lord Voldemort. The girl was known as the Lady of Darkness, Cherish, the daughter of the Dark Lord.

"MY LORD AND LADY!" the insane woman called out as she danced towards them, the large grin still etched on her face, "What is it Bellatrix?" Voldemort asked as he looked to the woman who had been the most loyal to him, even after his fall to the boy-who-lived all those years ago.

"I have it my lord! I have the wand of Sirius Black!" Bellatrix bowed to the father and daughter, presenting a black wand with intricate carvings in the wood. Lord Voldemort grinned, his snake-like eyes glinting in delight, "You have done well Bellatrix." He said to her, before turning his head to look at his daughter, "A gift for you my child, the wand of the man who killed your mother." Cherish looked from her father to the woman who had helped raise her, the woman who had been like a mother to her after her birth mother had been murdered by the man who's wand now lay in her hands.

A wicked grin spread across her lips, "Father I think it is time I rejoined the wizarding world, wouldn't you agree?" she asked looking to her father, the same plan forming in their minds, a plan to take down the boy-who-lived.

It was September 1st, the day the students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry returned to school aboard the Hogwarts express. There was an air of mourning that hung around the Gryffindor trio as they boarded the train for their 6th year, neither one of them happy about the situation that had occurred at the end of their 5th year. Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived, lost his godfather, the man who he had become close with ever since he helped free him back in 3rd year. Sirius Black had been best friends with Harry's father James back when they were in school.

But now Sirius was gone and he felt like he had no one left. Sure he had his friends, and the muggles that dared to call themselves his family, but Harry felt like there was no one left who understood him. Now as he stared out the window of the train as they journeyed back to the school that was like a home to Harry, he felt the loneliest he had ever felt.

A boy rushed into the compartment, breathing heavily, "Neville what is it?" Hermione asked as the trio looked at the boy. Neville stood panting for a moment, "There's….a new…Slytherin 6th year…girl…" He tried to catch his breath, "So what Neville? There are new students all the time." Ron said as he stuffed a licorice wand in his mouth. Neville regained his breath and stood up straight, "Malfoy and his goons are treating this girl like a goddess." Now that caught the trio's attention.

"I guess we will see this girl at the feast then." Hermione said as she went back to reading her book. The boys just looked at each other and shook their heads, all of them returning back to what they were doing, not knowing how important this new girl would become.


	2. Chapter 2

As the Hogwarts Express made its way down the tracks toward the magnificent wizarding school, the last compartment was abuzz with students coming in and out. The compartment held Cherish, and the slytherin heartthrob himself, Draco Malfoy. Other slytherins made their way in and out, paying their respects to their lady. Cherish sat there, staring blankly at each student as they came in and bowed to her and Draco before leaving.

The blonde turned his head to look at Cherish, "Pathetic isn't it?" he asked as she turned her head to look at him, "Pathetic how much they grovel for our approval." Cherish nodded before turning back to look at the next student that came in. She took out her wand, Sirius' wand, and pointed it at the student, "Tell the others lined up behind you that I no longer wish to be disturbed, so many of you coming in and out with just cause suspicion amongst the teachers." The student shook in fear and nodded his head before leaving.

Draco grinned at her, "Nicely done darling." He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close before whispering in her ear, "Now just relax love, it won't be long before we get to that pathetic excuse of a school. I start my mission and you will start you revenge against Potter." Cherish rested against him and closed her eyes, and it wasn't long before she drifted off to sleep.

A few hours later, Draco woke the sleeping girl, lightly shaking her until he saw her eyes flutter open, "We're here love." He whispered to her softly, showing a side of him that only she ever saw. When she opened her eyes, she noticed the compartment was completely empty, and that their luggage had already been removed, "Professor Snape requested I escort you to Dumbledore's office where you will be sorted privately." Cherish nodded to him and allowed him to lead her to the carriages. She made no outward comment at the sight of the winged bat-like horses which pulled the carriages, already knowing what they are.

"Beautiful creatures aren't they?" Draco asked her as the carriages took them to the large castle that loomed over them. She looked over at him and nodded, "They are wonderful. I only wish they were easier to control." She turned back to look at the thestral, her head tilted to the side as she examined the creature, "I'm sure father would love to have these things at his beck and call." She smirked and Draco smirked at her, "I'm sure he would love."

Cherish and Draco walked side-by-side into the Great Hall, surrounded by his goons and the other Slytherins, just trying to get a glimpse at the daughter of the lord their parents risked their lives serving. Cherish held her head high, knowing she was above all that surrounded her. She had just come back from Dumbledore's office, having been sorted into Slytherin, with Snape watching proudly off to the side. Draco had lifted her into his arms and spun her around when she had come out of the office and told him what house she had been sorted into.

As the mob of slytherins entered the hall, all conversation stopped and everyone's attention was turned to the doors. The mob dispersed to the table, leaving Draco and Cherish standing there, looking like a proud, royal couple, which in their world, they were. Draco took her hand and guided her to their spot at the table, the space open for them to sit and guarded on all sides by Crabbe, Goyle, and Nott, Blaise taking up the space to the right of Nott.

Cherish sat in her seat and looked around the hall around her, noticing everyone's eyes on her. She turned her attention to Snape and nodded her head, making him clear his throat loudly for all to hear, the noise causing all the eyes on her to turn away and normal conversation to slowly begin again, the topic surrounding the mysterious new slytherin queen that had joined the ranks of the army of future death eaters.


End file.
